Deja Vu
by psychobunny410
Summary: This is something that shouldn't happen to you. Please Read & Review


Disclaimer:I own nothing except this idea and Kitana Durst. The music is from Good Charlotte.;p  
Today wouldn't be an ordinary day. As I lay awake in the middle of the   
  
night. "Dude,you should go back to sleep.You need it more than me,"said my roommate. So,even he  
  
told me to get to sleep. My senses kept me awake. Something unusual was going to happen. Happen  
  
to the earth and has to involve me and probably a few of my friends. After, laying awake for   
  
sometime I drifted to sleep.  
  
"Dude, time to wake up and get ready for the plane trip.Also, a few other  
  
people are coming on our schedule too." "Ok, Rob,I'll be ready in a few minutes," I replied   
  
still having doubts from the night before. "Well, who's coming with us,Rob?," I questioned.   
  
"Hey, what's up." "Well should we be on our way?" The Hardy boyz came up ready to leave.  
  
"Helms, are you alright? You look like something's going to happen?,"  
  
said the young Hardy. "Huh?! Oh, I'll be fine. Something has been bugging me for weeks now,"  
  
replied Helms. "Yeah, I think we all feel that way dude," said Rob. "No, none of you guys would  
  
know what I feel.Let's just go to Seattle,Washington now," snapped Helms, wildly.  
  
The four of them were quiet during the plane trip. At the Safeco Center  
  
the four of them were greeted by Vince McMahon. "What's the surprise for greeting us?," said the  
  
older Hardy. "Well, first thing's first.You're matches are as posted: Jeff hardy vs. Rob Van Dam  
  
and Kane." "What!!" "Hey,it gets better. Matt Hardy you will verse Triple H." "Hey, I can't win   
  
against him!" "Would you all shut up. That's better now. Now as I was saying. Hurricane will   
  
verse someone of my choosing," said Vince grinningly.  
  
Helms didn't pay much attention because he knew it was coming. Later that  
  
night, all the people in back was wondering what was going on. Jeff Hardy has barely won his   
  
match against RVD and Kane. "Good job out there.You won fair and square dude," said Rob. "Yeah,  
  
you did a great job against both of us," said Kane. Now, it's Matt's turn and just about when   
  
Triple H is going to win.  
  
Music hits: "I ripped his throat / And called you on the telephone to   
  
take off my disguise / Just in time to hear you cry / When you mourn the death of your bloody  
  
valentine / The night he died / You mourned the death of your bloody valentine / " Triple H  
  
got distracted and Matt took the opportunity to pin him. " Who's music was that J.R?" "I   
  
wouldn't have a clue King." "That distraction made Matt Hardy the winner King." "No, H you   
  
should've won."  
  
In back at the Hardy's locker room. "Yes, I won but who's music did that   
  
belong to. I wonder if it belongs to the person Hurricane has to face tonight?," said Matt.   
  
"Maybe Matt but....did you see the Hurricane in the halls?" "No,why?" "Because he's missing.  
  
Rob, Kane and I have been searching since the beginning of your match.Good thing Brock and   
  
Jericho have a match next," said Jeff concerningly.   
  
"Why can't I get rid of this feeling of being in fear. A superhero   
  
shouldn't have to go through this," said Helms. He was in his secret spot in the arena. Thinking   
  
to himself but he knew his match was coming up. So, he had to go and get ready for Vince's big  
  
surprize for an opponent is.  
  
"The moment everyone has been waiting for," said Vince out in the middle  
  
of the ring."Hurry Helms,Vince is already out in the ring," said Jeff, breathing heavily. Helms  
  
took the young Hardy's advice and ran to get to the ring. "Introducing the newest member to Raw.  
  
Hurricane's opponent. Say hello to Kitana..." "Not her," cried Helms making it into position to  
  
come out. "Kitana Durst," finished Vince.   
  
Kitana's music hits: "I ripped his throat / And called you on the   
  
telephone to take off my disguise / Just in time to hear you cry / When you mourn the death of   
  
your bloody valentine / The night he died / You mourned the death of your bloody valentine / "   
  
Kitana walked down to the ring in black boots, black baggy pants and a flaming skull on her black  
  
t-shirt. "J.R. she looks more evil than Victoria." "You're right King. And she probably has an  
  
issue with the Hurricane." "Welcome Kitana.You're opponent is ready for you.Now, what kind of  
  
match do you want it to be?," said Vince. "A street fight but the loser will have to be suspended  
  
without pay for two years," replied Kitana evilly. "Did you hear that J.R.?" "Yes, I did King and  
  
what a stipulation." "O.k., Kitana that it's set and the loser will definetly be suspended   
  
without pay for two years," said Vince making it official.  
  
Hurricane's music hits when Vince left the ring. "Stand back, there's a  
  
Hurricane coming through." Hurricane came out and stared down the ramp at Kitana. She returned   
  
the stare but evilly. Hurricane went to the ring and the match started. Hurricane dominated the  
  
match until Kitana nailed Helms with a steel chair. "1,2,...kick out barely.Hurricane almost lost  
  
his job for two years," said J.R. The match lasted for thirty minutes and both people are   
  
getting tired. 1,2,3. "The winner is Kitana Durst," said Garcia. In the back you can hear the  
  
disappointments of RVD,Kane and the Hardy boyz. "Looks like the Hurricane is suspended w/o pay  
  
for two years." "Right J.R. but how does Kitana know the Hurricane just by being here for one   
  
night?" "Your guess is just as good as anyone else's King," replied J.R. They both went to the   
  
back.  
  
"Kitana why did you came and make such a stipulation?," said Helms   
  
confused. "Hey dude,looks like well miss you for two years," said RVD, dispointedly. "Can't   
  
forget about us? Right Hurricane," said the Hardy boyz. " I won't you guys, you'll tell Kane to  
  
right?," replied Helms. "We will don't worry Helms.O.K.," replied RVD. Just then Kitana walked   
  
up to Helms to answer his questions. "Hey Shane, you really want to know? How about you guys?,"  
  
said Kitana. "Yeah" "Tell us" "Please explain your grudge with Helms," they all replied with   
  
curiously. "Shane remember the song I came out with?" "Yes," they all replied again. "Well, do  
  
you remember that night you called and said my boyfriend was dead. Well, turns out my brother saw   
  
you with him," said Kitana getting angry.  
  
"Then what happened?," asked RVD curiously. "Well, Shane you should know  
  
because you are his murderer!," yelled Kitana angerly. Everyone gasped and that they would've   
  
never guessed Helms to be a murderer. Everyone was looking at him with the look of shockness.  
  
Also, they were walking away from him saying "murderer" in low voices.  
  
"No!!!," yelled Helms at the top of his lungs. "It was just a dream, no  
  
nightmare," said Helms. "Dude, you should go back to sleep and stop watching horror movies before  
  
you go to bed Hurricane," said Rob,tiredly. Helms felt like deja vu at Rob telling him to go back  
  
to bed. 


End file.
